Today, contactless chip cards are regularly used for contactless authorization or payment processes. Such an authorization process may include a process of authenticating an entity and/or a process of authenticating oneself, for example. This contactless approach may involve a tradeoff between security and convenience, for example. In particular, if no additional security function (PIN input, fingerprint or the like) is used and/or no “expression of wishes” is provided, then handling may be very convenient. By way of example, the process may be in a form such that a chip card, for example accommodated in a wallet, does not even need to be removed from a bag or pocket, for example a tote bag, a pants pocket and/or the wallet. However, simple attacks can be carried out in order to steal from the holder of the chip card electronically or to use the chip card illegally for entry or the like. This may involve the use of trader terminals, for example, that are converted for mobile operation or it is possible to use relay attacks, for example, in which the radio link between the trader terminal and the chip card is extended artificially by means of a radio or GSM link. In both cases, the chip card of the victim is accessed from a short distance without his knowledge.